Ash and Satoko, The twin aura masters
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: Ash is an aura master and a true guardian for the legendaries. But, from everyone else, he carries a secret that could bring out doom to any evil on earth. Follow Ash and his persona, Satoko, a female lucario, as they take on the criminal organizations an
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's past life, becoming an Aura Master, understanding his persona, training from the god, and separation from the two forms.**

In the Sinnoh region of the world of Pokémon, 15 year old Ash Ketchum travels towards Sunnyshore city for his 8th badge to enter the Lilly of the Valley conference on Lilly of the Valley Island. Currently traveling with him are Dawn and Brock, his two companions from the entire region. The gang was heading over to Lake Valerd to watch Dawn perform in the Grand festival. Unknown to the two companions, Ash carries a secret that no one has ever looked at before. The ability to go between worlds and understand Pokémon like no other human from before was bestowed upon him by one Pokémon that only Ash knew of while others were still confused of his existence. That Pokémon is Arceus, the God of Life and the Alpha Pokémon. Ash remembers everything that has happened with his past. This is how it happened.

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

_Ten year old Ash Ketchum was walking down a dirt path after saving Pikachu from a flock of Spearow. While they went over to Viridian city, a bright light blocked their path and absorbed them inside the vortex that appeared after the initial light show. Ash was confused with what is going on right now. He was walking down the main path without worry after escaping from the Spearow, and narrowly getting away from a certain redhead with a short temper, until this has happened. He and Pikachu blacks out due to the light show during the transfer._

_Ash wakes up with a bit of a head ache after the transfer between worlds. He looks around to find himself in a divine temple of sorts and notices that the structure is all white with tinges of gold coloration on the edges of the pillars and walls. He hears a voice and turns to the source to find a gigantic figure stand in front of him with an aura of power. He quickly kneels before the god Pokémon, not knowing of the god's intuition or pleas to him. He heard the god say, "Arise, young Ash. I am Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. I have called you to our world to ask you for your help." Ash was stunned. Not only did the god say that he was the legendary Arceus, but also that he was asked for his help. But questions came later. He wants to know what the legendary god wants of him._

_He asks, "What is it that you wish to ask me of, my lord Arceus?" Arceus smiles, "Understanding of the legends' ranks and loyalties. Very wise. I called upon you to help stop a group of Pokémon called Omega. This group wishes to take over both of our worlds for their own will and destruction. I have chosen you to become an aura master." Ash asks, "Aura master?" Arceus nods, "Yes. I have chosen you for that title to help keep both worlds at peace from all criminal organizations from their own destructive dreams and tools of destruction. Do you accept this?"_

_Ash thought hard. He was given a title to bear for a very big price. He loved Pokémon and wanted to become a trainer to help people out from destruction and lead them down a path of righteousness, but given a title to protect both worlds between himself and the Pokémon of the world he is in right now. He thought of the opportunities that this will give him. He looks at the god with determination in his eyes and nods saying, "I do accept this title, my lord."_

_Arceus smiles, "Thank you. For this, I will transform you into a Pokémon that will help you out with your aura training between our worlds. Are you ready?" Ash nods again and closes his eyes. Arceus begins to glow and focuses on Ash, transforming him into a Pokémon that has very good mastery over aura. As he was about to deliver the form, Mew bursts in and causes Arceus to jump in shock and fire it into Ash's body like he planned, but with a problem that forces him to figure out about the transformations completion being 75% complete. He yells, "MEW! LEAVE US NOW!" Mew nods in fear and knew what was wrong, leaving in shame and knowing that she was in trouble. Arceus looks at Ash's new form, ready to tell him about his form._

_Ash opens his eyes and notices Arceus staring down at him with an expression that he could not read. When he was about to ask, he felt something bounce on his chest. Curious, he looks down and notices white fur on his chest. But what he notices next forced him to scream in horror. He was a female Lucario._

_Arceus creates a mirror for Ash to use. Ash looks into the mirror and studies his, now her, new body. She notices that she is an anthro female Lucario with a busty hourglass figure. She rubs her paw-like hands on her right leg and finds out about her feminine legs. She looks down at her feet and notices pink pads on her feet and figures that all canine Pokémon are like her. She lowers her legs and places her hands on her hips, noticing how wide they are right now. She moves her hands towards her back side and places them on her rump, surprised at how big it is. She even felt a long tail above her ass and that her fur was as smooth as silk. She looks at her arms and notices that they are not only slender like the rest of her body, but is also bulked up with huge amounts of muscle that is mainly used in fighting types. She looks down at her front and notices her breasts. Her breasts are so big, giving her busty figure a sense of beauty with her white fur. The size of her breasts are exactly an M-cup size. She blushes at the size and also blushes even further when she moves her hand down towards her lower torso. When she puts her hand at the underside portion of her front between her legs, she felt her vagina. She uses her other hand to squeeze her right breast and moans at the feelings she was getting. She shook her head and moves her hands from her private areas and looks at her face. Her mouth grew a muzzle with her mouth located at the bottom of the snout. She has 4 dreadlocks and her eyes are now a shiny orange color with eye lashes for most women. Her fur is a shiny white with long white hair. She was so beautiful, any male, including Arceus himself, would fall for her beauty. She punches the mirror with surprising force that shattered the reflective metal and breaks the material behind it, proving that not only she is showing her beauty, but also her strength and speed._

_She screams at Arceus, "My lord, WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" Arceus replies, "I-I don't know! I had the requirements exactly right at first and made sure that you should be a male still, but Mew came and disturbed me, lowering the transformation completion rate to 75% and making it incomplete!" Ash screams, "CAN YOU CHANGE ME BACK?! THIS IS EMBARASSING!" Arceus said, "Until the transformation is complete, there is no way we can change it. But don't worry. You are going to be in this form only in this world." Ash sighs in relief and says, "Ok. I understand. I will try to get over this and aid you in keeping the worlds in balance and out of the criminals' hands." Arceus smiles, "Thank you, Ash. And from now on, in this form, you will be known as Satoko. Here is a device that will allow you to switch between our worlds and train with your newfound abilities." Ash, now called Satoko, nods, "Thank you my lord."_

_**End flashback**_

Since that day, Ash was training in private with his newfound abilities and switched between the two worlds at night. His persona, Satoko, was able to be more aware and instinctive than his original self. But due to his friends and the constant traveling that he was undergoing, he couldn't keep up with his training. At the beginning of his Sinnoh travels, his persona now had a fully developed aura that was separated from his own and made her his sister. He remembers what she told him at the night that they separated their aura and she was born.

_**Flashback 1 year ago**_

_Ash was about to teleport into the Pokémon world until he fainted in mid transfer. When he woke up, he was in the same room that he met his lord and master Arceus. He looks to his left and finds his persona asleep. He touches her slightly and she moans, waking up from her slumber. She looks at him and asks, "Where are we?" He answers, "We are in lord Arceus' throne room. We must have separated from each other." Satoko nods, "If we are, then what do we do now?" Right after she said that question, a letter fell out of the sky and into Ash's hand. He read, __**"Ash and Satoko, I am in a meeting right now and I will arrive within 5 hours after the meeting finishes. Take this time to understand each other. Your lord, Arceus."**_

_Ash and Satoko looks at each other and they knew what Arceus was saying. Ash says, "Let's try to remember about our pasts and times we had together, shall we?" Satoko smiles, "You bet, Ash. Since we are separated, we must be brother and sister now, don't you think?" He nods, "I sure do. Since this happened, you must have all of the memories from the Pokémon world while I have them memories from the main world, these stories should keep us entertained." His persona nods and the two began chatting about their past._

_As the two passed the time with their stories for the next 5 hours, Ash began to understand his persona a whole lot more than he thought he did before. Satoko was the same with Ash as he was telling his stories about the normal world. The vast information that the two personas were learning from each other was giving them knowledge and understanding about their lives. As Ash was finishing his story about the battle frontier challenge, Arceus appears between them. The two bows down to him as he approached them. He spoke, "Arise, Ash and Satoko. I have called the two of you for something important." Ash asks, "What is it, sir?" Arceus spoke, "I am separating the two of you due to the lack of training that was forced upon the two of you." The two personas knew why. They nod, but Satoko asks, "How will we keep in contact with each other? When do we get to be together again? And how will we get our training done while separated?" Arceus spoke, "The two of you will stay in contact once a week in your dreams. You will be together again when a criminal organization, Team Galactic, will try to complete their latest plan, but Ash will stop. As for training, I will train you both in the ways of the aura. Ash, your training will be continued during the day with Sir Aaron's Lucario while Satoko will try to learn moves in her world." The two personas nod and just look at each other one last time before embracing each other before disappearing into their home worlds._

_**End flashback**_

The two personas were training, day in and day out, working hard on their aura control mastery until they rejoin each other again. Ash was developing a bond with her and for some odd reason; he was feeling a warm residence in his soul for his feelings with Satoko. Satoko was the same and was having a hard time on training. Ash and Lucario trained with superb timing in the evening, ignoring the stares of his friends and foes until the right time. He swore that once he destroyed all of the criminals, he will return to Satoko, declare his love for her, and stand by Arceus' side as a guardian. Satoko took the same swear and Arceus accepted the two's declaration. Soon, when the criminals join up in one cause, the two personas/siblings/lovers will be together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final days of training, trek to Mt. Coronet, battling the criminal organizations, opening of a rift, coming of Team Omega, reunion between the two personas**

Ash and Co. just finished up the battle with Lyra and her traveling companion and was on their way to Mt. Coronet to get to Sunnyshore city. Ever since Ash and Satoko separated, Ash was focused more on training ever since and he caught more Pokémon than usual in his previous journeys. He trained with his aura for days and nights, trying to fulfill his promise for Satoko and Arceus. Both Arceus and Lucario trained him on the maximum training level that can put even the most powerful trainers to shame. Ash learned that his aura is powerful enough to destroy an enemy entirely with one aura sphere attack, and trained to help quell down the amount of strength it will need until later. He did the same for his other aura attacks and is able to create new moves with it. Arceus also transformed him into a black anthro male Lucario and his aura is now black with white tinges on the edges and the center. The same with Satoko as she was put through the same regiment, but with Arceus only instead of Lucario being there since he was with Ash at the time. Satoko has already finished her training early, but still trained to stay in shape and control to take on Team Omega. Ash's training ends tonight.

As the gang fell asleep, Ash's soul heads over to Arceus' temple as always to finish his training. Arceus spoke, "Ash, my guardian. Tonight is the final day of your training for your role as an Aura Master. I must warn you, the after effects of the training will be… strange if you ask me." Ash spoke, "I understand, my lord. But I will say this; I will accept them and stay strong to face the criminals with my full strength. To keep our worlds safe, I will stick with my oath and serve you until the end of my life." Arceus smiles, "Thank you, Ash. Let's begin." Arceus trained Ash for the entire night from that point. The final lesson is on transformation and using an opponent's aura against them. Ash already has the ability to use his aura in different elements and became a strong specialist with the art of aura mastery. His body has developed unique changes such as gaining blue markings and symbols on his body to control his strength and unlock special ninjutsu techniques.

For the entire night, Ash has practiced on using his aura and has mastered his lesson on transformation and defeated Arceus by using his aura against him. Arceus pants, "Damn. You have picked up the lessons fast. You surpassed me in aura mastery." Ash bows to him in thanks as he rises. Arceus then says, "Ash Ketchum, you are now an official aura master with Satoko. Use these gifts to your best ability and keep the world safe." Ash's body begins to glow and his original physical body appears and his spirit was absorbed back inside it. He then wakes up to see the changes. His clothes have been replaced with that of an Aura Guardian, but with the master symbol. His uniform is a jet black that matches his aura and his hair color. He also notices all the aura based ninjutsu technique scrolls have appeared along with a large sword that is black like his aura as well. He bows in thanks and teleports back to his friends for the night.

Ever since the training regiment ended, Ash trained to keep his skills sharp. He is in his casual outfit and kept his guardian outfit secret until the right time. The gang came up on Mt. Coronet and notices Meowth laying in the grass worn out from some kind of attack and rushed to help him, although Ash is reluctant, since he has a right to be reluctant for this kind of problem. Meowth was healed and he explained his problem with the heroic gang and they learn of team galactic actually doing something major inside Mt. Coronet. Ash knew what was going on and he took off like a shot. Dawn, Brock, and Meowth ran after him in hopes of stopping him before it is too late. Ash is already at the place when they caught up with him, but noticed that he is actually watching the movements of the enemy. He runs towards the entrance to Spear Pillar and waits for the enemy to arrive.

As expected, Team Galactic has arrived with the spear key along with the orbs of time and space. To his surprise… Scratch that. To everyone's surprise, all of the criminals are there. Meowth dashes from the gang and joins up with Jessie and James. Ash spits at their direction in disgust while Dawn and Brock watches the group in horror. The entrance opens and the three lake guardians arrive behind Cyrus and they head over to the main chamber. 1 minute after that, the champions, elites, frontier brains, gym leaders, and rangers arrive at that point and the gang rushed in to join them. The entire hero group ran down the cavern to stop the criminals from summoning Palkia and Dialga and destroy the world. Ash prayed that he could reach them in time.

Once the group reached the interior of the temple, they notice that the criminals have summoned the two deities. Ash notices that Cyrus is about to command them to open a portal to do his dream and launches a crescent shaped aura blade at him, stopping him from giving out orders. The criminals turn and were fuming mad that they were stopped once again and begins to bring out their Pokémon to take out the heroes. They responded by bringing out their strongest to take them on. Ash thought, 'Damn it! Thought that they wouldn't bring them up this quick. At least the legendaries are here with the lake guardians free from the criminals' control.' True to his word, the legends arrived at the scene to stop the criminals from completing their dreams and the lake guardians free from their control. The battle was a stalemate until something major happened.

Cyrus was about to order the command again when the center piece begins to split. The red chains begin to shatter and were freed from Cyrus' control. A new platform rose with a sword in the middle. Ash notices that the sword belongs to him. Arceus did say that he would have a second great sword and this is the one. He runs to the weapon, grabs it, and begins to speak in an ancient language. Everyone stops to see him chant in an unknown language that is foreign to them. Arceus was surprised that Ash knew the language that he speaks, Arconian. The sword was then yanked out of the ground and was put on Ash's back and he leaps from the edge. As he lands, a shockwave was produced and all of the criminals were knocked off their feet along with their Pokémon being knocked out. As he rises, a rift opens and begins to blow. Everyone went to grab something that they could use to keep themselves from being sucked in or blown away, but Ash stood his ground. He thinks, 'Satoko, I will see you soon.'

**Satoko's home world**

Satoko ran after the leaders of Team Omega. She was training until she felt their presence and started to foil their plans again from trying to recruit more members to destroying major colonies and cities for the Pokémon world. She has grown up into a powerfully young and sexy Lucario. Many males tried to take her, but she turned them down and broke their hearts. She was aware more often and took on danger at the slightest movement or sound that was close to her. She missed Ash when they have separated from each other in Sinnoh on his journey and was solely focused on him and him alone in search of love. The two were so close, that they are brother and sister, but that did not stop her from loving him every now and then. She was about to take down the Pokémon criminals, who are all dark type and ghost type Pokémon, when a rift opens and begins to suck them all in. Satoko cursed her luck, but found out that she was being sucked in as well. She screams along with the criminals when they got inside and the rift closes, sending them to another world.

**Ash's home world**

The rift was blowing violently at the two factions as they tried to stay in one place without injuring themselves. They heard screaming and looks at the rift to see a huge batch of dark type and ghost type Pokémon land right in the middle of the two, right in front of Ash. He turns and sees a white Lucario come through and grabs her as the rift closes. He looks down at her and said, "Welcome back, Satoko." She looks at him and says, "Ash…Thank heaven you're here." He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles and embraces him as he sets her on her feet. The two aura masters glare at the Pokémon and begins to charge an aura sphere from each hand. Ash's aura was black with white tinges while Satoko's aura is the opposite. The two launch the attacks simultaneously at Team Omega and destroys them, due to their corruption and evil in their hearts. Team Omega is destroyed.

The human criminals wake up to see a white Lucario beside Ash. Giovanni grins and says, "Big money there. Nidoking, use giga impact!" Ash turns to see a Nidoking come at the two with furious speed. He extends his right arm and stops the poisonous Pokémon in its tracks. He then lifts the gigantic creature and throws him at the criminals. He has laid an orb of aura on Nidoking's neck and once the creature landed, the orb explodes, emitting a bright light that has blinded anyone who looks at it. When the light ended, all of the criminals are gone with their Pokémon left behind. They left back out to the wild as he tends to his friends.

When everyone wakes up, they notice a white Lucario beside him. But to their surprise, it was an anthro female with a very busty figure. Brock begins to drool at the sight and tries to take a swing at her, but she backslaps him right across the face and sends him flying out of the cave and at the entrance. Ash says, "Everyone, I like for you all to meet Satoko, my sister." Everyone, except the legends, screams, "YOUR SISTER?!" He nods, "Yep. She and I haven't seen each other physically for at least 7 months if I am correct." Arceus nods, "Yep, it was 7 months since you last seen her, except in your dreams with a psychic bond." Everyone looks at Arceus and guesses that he was part of this craziness.

Ash says, "Let's get out of here! I am ready to hit the sack. You up for that Satoko?" Satoko smiles and says, "I sure am, Satoshi." Everyone looks at her, but Ash says, "That is my sure name. Everyone has one, but he or she does not know it yet." Everyone nods in understanding and they leave Spear Pillar. Along the way back down to Sunnyshore city, Satoko gets right by Ash and embraces him. He wraps one arm around her, gets down, and lifts her up and into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She blushes happily and wraps her arms around his neck and falls asleep in his arms due to his smooth fluid movements. Brock and the other guys glare at Ash in jealousy while the girls were seething and glaring daggers at Satoko. Bayleef, one of Ash's Pokémon, was one of them until she realizes that Ash was an Aura master like Satoko and quells it down. Unknown to her, Ash was in a telepathic link with Arceus. His master says, "You have the ability to have as many mates as you wish. If you are an aura master, you have the ability to mate with female Pokémon. Good luck." Ash gives Arceus his thanks and continues traveling towards through the forest with his friends to Sunnyshore city. A bright future is ahead, and Ash will get a decent surprise after his gym battle with Volkner.


End file.
